


insufferable

by wand3ringr0s3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Reader-Insert, Slytherin Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3ringr0s3/pseuds/wand3ringr0s3
Summary: Fred Weasley is a cocky know it all and you want nothing to do with him. So why does he get under your skin so badly?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229





	insufferable

You wish you knew why Fred was so popular. Sure he was funny occasionally and he was. okay at quidditch but to you he was nothing but a big headed insufferable cocky little shit. Ever since you met him in third year with that loud obnoxious personality you hated seeing him around the school. He never takes anything seriously especially his school work. He would play ridiculous jokes on your housemates that were often cruel and he wouldn’t even care. Just because you were a Slytherin doesn’t mean you’re evil but Fred was not one to look at logic. 

To him, if you were a Slytherin you were bad. 

“Weasley!” You could feel the eyes on you as you stormed up to the Gryffindor table. 

“Yes?” Both Fred and George say with a smirk. Rolling your eyes you stare down the two of them. One starts to fidget under your intense gaze while the other’s smirk gets wider. 

“You” You growl pointing at Fred. That infuriating smirk gave it away. “You are the one who spilled your potion on my friend.” Fred looks up like he’s pretending to think. 

“She’s in the hospital wing with burns and boils on her arm.” Clenching your fist you resist the urge to punch him as he just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. 

“Oops.” A few Gryffindors laugh as he gives you a wink. 

All your friend wanted was to get a good grade and Fred purposely spilled his potion on her and he wasn’t even sorry! Just because he was funny doesn’t give him the right to be an asshole. 

“What gives you the right to walk around these halls like some pompous git?” You shout. The laughs die down as Fred cocks his eyebrow at you, clenching his fist as he listens to your angry shouting. 

“All you do is play childish little pranks for laughs. You’re never going to do anything with your life. You’re a future ministry janitor just waiting to happen.” 

Turning on your heel you storm away. The table and Fred stunned at your words. The silence was broken by George choking on the pumpkin juice he was using to quiet his laughter. It wasn’t often someone put his brother in his place. Fred looks around and waves off the lingering tension, quickly falling back into his joking personality. Soon it was like nothing had ever happened but inside Fred was seething with anger. 

It was true that he didn’t like Slytherins but he felt justified. All he ever heard from them insults against him and his family. Those pureblood Slytherins showing nothing but resentment and cruelty. He didn’t mean to spill that potion on your friend it just kinda happened but he wasn’t about to let someone come up and say those things to him. 

Ever since your encounter with him it feels like the pranks against Slytherins had gotten more frequent. Mysterious candies that turned some of your dorm mates into birds, Robes stained different colors, pixies were released into the common room. It had the Weasley twins written all over it. Seeing them in class only made things worse. 

If they even showed up that is. 

Despite missing half the classes they were supposed to attend they were still top students when they wanted to be which infuriated you even more. They could be goofing off in charms and get called on and be able to answer Flitwick without hestation. It pissed you off. You worked hard studying for your classes while these boys could do nothing and get off with a passing grade. 

“Fred, Name 3 spells that can unlock something?” Fred who was too busy looking over sketches looks up to face Flitwick. 

“Alohamora, Annihilare, and Dunamis Professor” He answers with a smile.

“There’s no way he knows that off the top of his head.” You mumble under your breath. 

“What was that?” Fred asks loudly staring directly at you. 

“I said there is no way you could know that Weasley.” You stand up and slam your hands on your desk. “And why not darling?” Fred leans back in his seat, enjoying the way you would get mad at him. 

“All you do in this class is sit in and fuck around. Don’t tell me you study in your free time” You sneer.

“Some of us are just gifted with these kinds of things darling, no need to get mad about it.” It was clear Fred was trying to egg you on. It always amused him to see you get so riled up. Honestly he thought you were quite attractive when you weren’t yelling at him. 

“Fred Weasle-” 

“Sit down! Any more outbursts and I’ll take away points from both of you!” You reluctantly sit down and Flitwick continues with his lesson. You give him one last look to see him throw a wink. You know, you expected to finish Hogwarts but that might be put on hold if you end up murdering Fred Weasley. 

In your 7th year you were recruited to join the Slytherin Quidditch team after a rather unfortunate incident with one of the chasers. You trained with them a few months leading up to the first game and lets just say with the shock on Fred’s face when you flew out onto the pitch and scored 40 points during your game with hufflepuff was a sight you wish you could snap a photo of. 

The tension between you two only grew as the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game grew closer. With the added presence of Umbridge things were not pretty. All you could feel were nerves during the breakfast before the games. Without Oliver Wood the Gryffindor team had to try out a new seeker, the new one being Ron Weasley. You could see he was extremely nervous for his first game and you felt bad. 

It wasn’t easy coming onto a team to fill the role of the captain. Not to mention your two older brothers who were regarded as the best beater’s Gryffindor has ever seen. You wanted to win so badly. You win you’d get to wipe that smirk off of Fred’s face yourself. As much as you wanted to win your teammates had been using unsavory methods to intimidate the Gryffindors. Including the Slytherin keeper hexing a Gryffindor chaser. You didn’t think it was right that Snape was clearly biased towards your team. It didn’t feel right to win if it wasn’t even. 

You’d rather crush Fred Weasley with your own skill.

You catch Ron before he heads off to the pitch. You were on good terms with the Golden Trio, often telling off Draco when he was being a git. 

“Hey Ron, Good luck today. I’m not gonna take it easy on you though.” Ron gives you a half smile before going back to the team. 

“Oi! What did you say to my brother?” Fred crosses his arm, staring you down. 

“I just wished him luck, you’re gonna need it Weasley.” Fred narrows his eyes at you, not quite believing you. 

“Yeah sure you did, Probably slipped him something or hexed him or-” Ron slaps Fred’s shoulder getting him to stop. 

“Believe it or not Weasley, I don’t need to sabotage your brother to win.” He opens his mouth to reply when a hand roughly grabs the back of his robes. 

“Fred. Let’s get going.” Angelina calls pulling on his robes. She gives you a curt nod before hauling the team to the changing rooms. 

The game was rough. You tried your best, scoring goals and dodging bludgers. One bludger zooms past your head, barely missing you. You turn to see who hit it but both the twins were already flying away. The jeers and taunts towards Ron were slightly distracting but you managed to stay focused. The whistle from Madam Hooch causes you to screech to a halt. Potter had caught the snitch meaning you lost. Cursing silently you fly down to the ground. You were upset about losing and all you wanted to do was avoid Fred and crush him next time. Passing by Malfoy you hear him throwing bitter words towards the other team. Rolling your eyes you go to stop him, that kid hated to lose and took it out in the worst ways sometimes. 

“We couldn’t find rhymes for fat and ugly, we wanted to sing about his mother” Your eyes widen at the horrid words spilling from his mouth. If looks could kill Draco would be dead in an instant with the way Fred and George were looking at him. 

“Draco!” You hiss, “That’s enough.” You put a hand on his shoulder trying to pull him back but he just shoves it off. 

“Draco” You say warningly but he keeps on talking. 

Before you could get Madam Hooch Harry and George had leaped onto Malfoy. Loud shouting from both sides filled your ears. You look around for someone who could help but students were either laughing or running away. Fred was being held back by the 3 chasers and the Slytherin team was just egging Harry and George on. 

“What on earth do you think you’re doing?!” The crows parts as Madam Hooch makes her way over to the 3 boys. “To your head of house now!” She pulls Harry and George off of Malfoy who was cradling his face. Helping Draco up you lead him to the Hospital wing, giving him an earful on the way there. 

You heard a few days later about Fred, George, and Harry’s lifetime quidditch ban. You barely heard from. You could tell he was upset with what happened. He wasn’t his usual self anymore. As much as you hated Fred you felt bad for him. Quidditch was very important to him and to have it ripped away wasn’t right. You stumbled across him skipping rocks into the black lake. Actually it was more like chucking rocks into the lake. The sound of a snapping twig alerts Fred to your presence. Looking up at you he rolls his eyes and throws another rock. 

“What? Here to gloat?” 

“I heard about the lifetime ban. It’s not right what that toad is doing.” Fred looks up at you confused, why were you being nice to him all of a sudden. 

“Just because I’m a Slytherin doesn’t mean I agree with that horrid excuse for a teacher.”He just nods and faces the lake. 

“Is this all you’re hear for? Did you miss me darling? Life isn’t exciting without fighting with me?” He asks sarcastically. 

“Look Fred I know you don’t like me but I’m trying to be nice so the least you could do is be nice back.” You say irritably. Then again his massive ego might stop him from being respectful. 

“The least I could do?” He scoffs, “I didn’t ask for you to be nice to me darling.” He growls. “You know what? What the hell is your problem with me?” You were sick of his attitude. 

“My problem with you? What’s your problem with me?! You’re the one who said I’d be nothing but a ministry janitor.” He shouts, his face getting redder by the second. 

“Because you hurt my friend!” You counter.

“It was an accident!” He cries throwing his hands up in the air. “You pick on Slytherins without knowing anything about them!” 

“I know enough. You heard what Malfoy said about my family. Insulting my parents and my brother. That’s all I ever hear from your precious Slytherins.” His voice turning to a mocking tone at the last few words. 

“I don’t believe in that crap! But you don’t care do you?” You step forward, silently challenging him to deny what you just said. 

“You know? I think you like me.” Your eyes widen as Fred smiles. “Excuse me?” You couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. How big could his ego get? 

“Why else would you get so pissed off at me all the time?” 

“Because you’re a self centered prat!” 

“Why else would you come over here to comfort me?” You open your mouth to fight him but can’t find the words. So yeah he was handsome and funny but he was also rude and egotistical. 

“Your silence speaks volumes love.” You stand silently, practically radiating with anger. The way Fred was looking at you, like he knew what you were thinking and the way he was grinning at you. You couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You know what Fred? You are an insufferable little-” Your burst of anger was silenced by Fred slamming his lips onto yours. 

Your first instinct was to push him off but the longer his lips were on your the less you wanted to fight. His lips felt like fire on yours, a fire that was spreading through your body. It was hot and heavy. You could feel his hands wandering downwards. Ghosting over your waist down to squeeze your bum. A soft moan escapes as Fred bites your lips softly. His lips travel down to your neck leaving harsh kisses on your collarbone. 

“Fred” You moan out as he surely leaves a hickey on your neck. 

“You piss me off but you’re so hot” He mumbles against your skin. “Not to bad yourself Weasley” A breath catches in your throat as he ghosts your inner thigh. 

“Do you want this?” He asks breathlessly moving back to face you. You nod your head furiously making him grin wider than you’ve ever seen.

“Not hear though” You were not about to shag him out in the open where anyone could find you two. “You got it.” Fred takes your hand and drags you to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily most people were at Hogsmeade today so you were welcome to an empty room. He grabs your waist and pulls your back into his chest. Kissing your shoulder as he plays with the hem of your skirt. 

“I can’t go up the stairs though” You could barely control your voice, the feeling of his lips becoming to much. 

“I’m insulted. You think me and George didn’t find a way past the charm by now?” The way to his dorm was a flurry of kissing and unbuttoning clothes. 

He throws open the door not even caring if someone was in there. His shirt was all the way unbuttoned and his tie was completely undone. Licking your lips you admire his toned chest that he most likely got from quidditch. 

“Like what you see?” he throws away his tie and shrugs off his shirt. 

“Eh I’ve seen better.” He glares and roughly pulls apart your tie. “You’re wearing too much.” With a swift motion your uniform is ripped apart. Buttons flying everywhere. 

“Fred!” You cry as he shoves the shirt off and unhooking your bra. His mouth waters at the sight of your exposed chest. 

“Don’t just stare.” Moving your arms to cover your chest as Fred stays quiet, drinking in the moment. 

With a quick wink he shoves you on his bed and crawls over you. A small whine leaves your throat as the rough material of his pants rubs across your panties. He locks his hands with yours, holding them beside your head as he leaves sloppy kisses down your neck and chest. 

“Come on princess, make those sweet sounds again.” He takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it as he grinds his hips down. 

Biting your lip you hold in the moans that are begging to come out. If Fred wants to hear your moans you were going to do anything in your power to keep him from hearing them. He caught on pretty quickly, the way you bit your lip as he nips your neck was an obvious sign. 

“I said, let me hear you.” He growls biting down harshly on your nipple. “Ah!” You scream out bucking your hips up. “That’s better.” Kissing lower and lower he ducks under your skirt. His hands no longer holding you down, now holding your legs open. Slowly rubbing your thighs as he leaves sloppy kisses on them.

“Such cute underwear.” He takes the waistband and snaps it against your hips. You gasp as he runs his hand across your clothed pussy. He flips your skirt up so you can see him and all the things he’s doing to you. 

“You look so delicious.” He moves your underwear to the side and gives you a teasing lick. “Mm I was right.” He keeping your legs open wide he slides his tongue in and out. You wanted to throw an insult at him but with every long lick across your clit the words left your mind. 

“Stop squirming.” He tightens his grip on your thighs and dips his head lower. Devouring you like a starved man. Your legs begged to move against his grip. It felt so fucking good. You could feel yourself getting close but so could Fred. With a pop he pulls himself away from your dripping cunt. His lips glistening. 

“Fred! You git.” You throw your hands to your face in frustration. “Don’t worry, I just want to feel you cum on my cock.”

A wicked grin on his face as he takes the band in his mouth and pulls it down your legs. His eyes locked onto yours the whole time. Getting off the bed he unbuckles his trousers and pulls them down with his boxers. Your head in the clouds as your ache in arousal. You barely hear the crinkle of a wrapper as he strokes himself lightly. Taking your panties from his mouth with his free hand he throws them somewhere across the room. 

“My skirt is still on Fred.” You gesture to the black piece of fabric hugging your hips. “I know darling, I like it like this.” You almost laugh at the way his eyes travel down your body. Who would have guessed he was into skirts? Climbing back on the bed he runs his hands up and down your body, staring at you with hungry eyes. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asks in a teasing tone. One hand resting incredibly close to where you need him to touch you the most. If you weren’t so turned on right now you would slap him. Giving in your nod furiously, your pussy aching for his touch. 

“I need you to use your words Princess” He smiles devilishly as you squirm under him. He’d keep this in his mind for a long time. “Fuck you Fred.” You hiss as you try grinding your hips on the leg that was in between your legs. His hand comes down harshly on your thigh. 

“That’s not very nice.” He fake pouts and lightly traces his fingers around your clit driving you absolutely insane. “Here I am, ready to fuck your brains out and you’re going to use that tone with me?” You squeal as he grabs your thighs and pulls you to the end of the bed. “Since I’m so nice, how about I fuck you until you can’t feel your legs.” He whispers biting the shell of your ear. 

“If you keep stalling Freddie, I might think you’re having some, issues” You bite back. The dark look that overtakes his face makes you smile knowing you’ve won as his grip tightens and he slams into you. The sound that Fred makes as he enters you will never leave your mind. It was a low hot growl that sounded animalistic. He draws his hips out slowly before thrusting back in at a teasing pace. 

“Fuck Fred” You moan clawing at his back. “Faster.” 

“What’s the magic word?” You knew Fred was a tease but this was just mean. You were practically dripping for him at this point and he could feel all of it. It was hard to keep his rough pace as his dick throbbed inside of you. Begging for release.

“Fuck me faster you teasing prick!” You shout digging your nails into his back. He was tempted to keep teasing but he was losing his composure. He really just wanted to ravish you. 

“Close enough.” His hips slam forward into you. You moan as he sets a fast pace. His hands by your head as he pounds into you roughly. “Look at you princess, so tight and wet all for me. God I wish we did this sooner.” He throws his head back in pleasure as you clench around him. 

“Don’t get so cocky Weasley” You groan out, the fast pace he’s set making you light headed. “How could I not when you’re practically sucking me in.” He says in your ear, his breath hot on your skin. The sight of his cock disappearing inside of you made him even harder.

“F-Fred I’m close” Your eyes squeeze tight as your legs begin to shake. “Not yet.” He growls pulling out of you making you whine at the loss of contact. 

He grabs your hips and roughly flip you over so you’re bending over the bed. He flips your skirt over running his hands across your arse giving it a light squeeze and a small slap. Slipping back into you he sets a brutal pace. One hand on your back holding you down while the other sneaks to rub your clit. 

“Freddie.” All your pride goes out the window as he hits your sweet spot. Tiny whimpers and groans escape past your lips but you barely even notice. With a harsh thrust you’re pushed over the edge. 

“Fred!” you cry as you grip the sheets of his bed tightly. Your knuckles turning white as you come down from your high. The feeling of Fred still pounding pulls whimpers from your mouth. 

“Feel so good. Ah fuck!” Fred thrusts hard into you cumming into the condom. He hovers over you, gripping your waist as he catches his breath. 

You could barely think straight as he pulls out of you. Resting your head in the sheets you try and steady your breathing. Fred may be an annoying little shit but he knows how to fuck someone. Warm hands on your back make you jump back to reality. 

“Come on darling lets get some rest. Your legs are going to be sore tomorrow.” Fred snickers as he pulls you up the bed and drapes a blanket over the two of you. His arm snakes around your waist as you let sleep overcome you. 

“OI WHAT THE HELL?!” Your peaceful sleep is ruined by the sound of someone shouting. You shoot up, a blanket to your chest as you look around for the culprit. 

“My innocent eyes!” In the doorway stands George covering his eyes and shouting loudly. 

“Bloody hell, keep it down.” Fred groans throwing a pillow at his brother. 

“Are you two naked?!” George yells completely ignoring Fred. 

“What? Never seen a naked girl before?” At your words George flushes red. 

You can’t tell if it’s anger or embarrassment but at this point you didn’t really care. You really just wanted to go back to sleep at this point and George was not helping you. You feel Fred pull the blanket up on your side before sitting up properly. 

“Get out you idiot. I’ll explain later but now I just want to sleep.” Fred glares as he realizes George had just alerted the whole common room about what he just saw. At this point, he didn’t really care. 

“This is my dorm too. But I’ll leave you two to do. Whatever.” He waves his hand mindlessly, still in shock at finding his twin in bed with a girl. “Just keep it on your side of the room please.” He covers his eyes and slams the door shut. Fred falls back onto the bed and covers his eyes with the blanket. 

“He’s so going to tell everyone.” Fred groans, his voice slightly muffled. “Eh so what. Anyone downstairs probably heard us.” You snicker getting back under the blanket. Fred wraps his arm around your waist pulling you closer. 

“We’ll deal with it all later. I just want to sleep.” You hum in agreement, covering his hand with yours. A few minutes later you hear the soft snores coming from Fred. 

Fred Weasley was still a cocky little shit but you were starting to think that you didn’t hate him as much as you thought you did.


End file.
